Move Object
See also: Force Powers, Move Object Reality Check You telekinetically move a target up to 6 squares in any direction using The Force. [Telekinetic] Time: Standard Action Targets: One character or object within 12 squares, and within line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the maximum size of the target you can lift (See below). If the target is a creature that resists your attempt, your Use the Force check must also exceed the target's Will Defense. You can hurl the target at (Or drop it on) another target in range if your Use the Force check exceeds the second target's Reflex Defense. Both targets take damage determined by your Use the Force check result. Special: You may maintain your concentration on the targeted object to continue to move it from round to round. Maintaining the Move Object power is a Standard Action, and you must make a new Use the Force check each round. If you suffer damage while maintaining move object, you must succeed on a Use the Force check (DC = 15 + damage taken) to continue concentrating. If you deal damage with the Move Object Power, you cease to be able to maintain it. If you use Move Object against a hovering or flying target (Such as a speeder or starship), the target can oppose your Use the Force check with a Grapple check as a Reaction. If the target wins the opposed check, you are unable to move the target. You may spend a Force Point to increase the maximum size of the object by one category and deal an additional 2d6 points of damage (Maximum size Colossal (Frigate), 12d6 damage). Alternatively, you may spend a Destiny Point to increase the maximum size of an object by three categories and deal an additional 6d6 points of damage (Maximum size Colossal (Station), 16d6 damage). Additional Move Object Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The rules for the Move Object Force Power allow a character to hurl objects at other targets, dealing damage to them. By the strict interpretation of the rules, the size of the object and the damage dealt by throwing the object are independent of one another; for example, you can throw a Medium object with a DC 25 check and still deal 6d6 points of damage. As an optional rule, Gamemasters can link object size to the damage dealt with the power, meaning that the object thrown deals damage equal to the damage listed on the line corresponding to that object's size; for example, Medium objects always deal 2d6 damage, Large objects always deal 4d6 damage, Huge objects always deal 6d6 damage, and so forth. However, Gamemasters should be prepared to make exceptions in situations where players show creativity or when the situation seems to warrant higher damage for a smaller object, such as using the power to drive a Large metal spike through the cockpit of an AT-ST.Category:Force Powers Category:Telekinetic Force Powers